Growing Up Hybrid
by LionAndLamb17
Summary: When Renesmee Cullen finds herself moving to a suburb in Massachussetts, she has to leave everything she's ever known behind her. What new experiences will High School bring? Will she ever find out the meaning behind the look in Jacob's eyes?
1. Goodbye, Forks

"Baby, it's almost time to go." Mom murmured, her voice raw and dry, like she'd been crying. I kept my eyes on the wide-open meadow that extended in front of me, not daring to turn around and face our empty cottage. To remember it as empty, without a trace of us ever living there, wasn't the way I wanted to remember it. To me, this house represented my childhood, which I was leaving behind today.

Dad came up behind me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Nessie, everything will be fine." he said, his voice filled with concern. He couldn't stand it when I was upset.

"Dad, I am afraid of starting over, but that's not the only thing. It's... everything. Leaving the only place I've ever known behind me. Not knowing what to expect. Actually having to try to fit in."

He came around to face me, looking me in the eyes. He always did this when he was trying to figure someone out.

"Renesmee, I know you've been worrying, sweety, I know. But we're on to something new, it's supposed to be exciting. You're going to have the real high-school experience."

"I know, but... I'm really going to miss this place, Daddy."

He wrapped his arms around me as my voice broke on the last word, and I could feel the tears spill over and wash down my cheeks. I couldn't help it, I'd kept it in too long, ever since the day that Carlisle told us it was time to move three weeks ago. Really, my family could have left years ago, as my mother and father told me. They were going to leave before I came along, and now it was seven years later. It was about time.

"Aww, you guys. You're killing my mood!" Alice's chiming voice called from across the meadow. She was at our sides in a fifth of a second, bouncing on her heals.

"I can't believe you're not excited, Ness! You get to start highschool, it's so much fun!" She chirped. She never stopped bouncing.

"Alice, now's not the time." Dad said, he pressed his cheek to the top of my head. Alice rolled her eyes and practically danced towards the cottage. Mom came out, and walked towards Dad and I, and put her arms around me, too.

"It's OK, baby. I'm sad to go too." she whispered. If she were human, there would be tears streaked across her face. Dad rubbed my back soothingly. The sound of a roaring engine came from behind us, and I had no choice but to turn around. It was Emmett and Rosalie in Emmett's massive Jeep. The engine roared, and then cut off suddenly. Emmett jumped out, and ran over to our sides.

"You guys almost ready to go?" he said loudly.

"We're just waiting on Jacob." Mom said. Of course, Jacob was coming with us, too. He would have never let us go unless he was coming too. I would never have been able to do this without him, either. He was my rock, my saviour. Basically, my reason for getting up in the morning.

"Speak of the devil..." Rosalie called from the car. The enormous familiar russett brown wolf appeared in a clearing in the trees behind the cottage. He turned around to go back, probably to phase and put clothes on. He probably didn't think we'd be by the cottage.

After a minute, he came springing on his feet towards us, reminding me of Alice.

"Man, I missed ya, Ness!" he said while Mom and Dad moved away from me. Why did they always do that when he adressed me? He wrapped his arms around me, picked me up and swung me around.

"Jake, it's only been a night."

"I know, exactly my point. Too long." he said while setting me on my feet.

"Kay, who's all riding with who? Let's get this show on the road!" Emmett called.

"Carlisle and Esme took the Mercedes, they want to there before us to start setting up, you know Esme... Rose is going with Emmett in the Jeep and having the convertible sent up later... Bella, Renesmee and I are taking the Volvo, Alice and Jasper are, I'm assuming, taking the Porsche... and Jacob's getting in with whoever he wants." Dad answered. I was surprised that he wouldn't already know that Jake would go with us.

"Edward, you know I'm going with you." Jacob laughed, punching him in the arm. He then put his arm around my shoulders, looking me in the eyes. I felt a very uncomfortable tightning in my chest, and then I realized I forgot to breathe.

"Ness, you ready to go?" he asked, his eyes filled with something that I couldn't quite place.

"As ready as I'll ever be."


	2. New Beginnings

"Nessie, we're here." Jacob whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes to find myself lying on his chest in the backseat of the Volvo. How could we possibly be in Massachussetts already? Then again, Dad WAS driving, and he was the fastest driver out of the bunch. I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Did you have a good sleep? You've been out for about thirteen-fourteen hours. You slept through half the trip."

"Ha, woops." I shrugged. Jake was so warm, I couldn't make myself get off of him. And, I felt safe with him. It felt like all my worries were gone when I was with him.

I looked out the window. I could barely make out the blurred green, but it looked like we were just getting off of the freeway. Dad's phone rang. He picked it up, and read the caller ID before he opened it.

"Yes, Esme?" I could make out Esme's soft, quiet voice on the other line.

"Where are you now?"

Dad told her where we were so fast that I couldn't make it out.

"OK, get off on the Rutland exit, it should be coming up any second now. We'll see you soon!" Dad closed the phone, and was turning right at a ridiculous speed. Dad's driving absolutely terrified me. Every one of my family member's driving terrified me. As if I'd said it outloud, Jake held me closer. I burried my face in his shirt.

The car started to slow. Jake sat up, but kept me on his lap. We were driving through an enormous suburban neighborhood, the kind that usually only existed in movies. We twisted and turned through the endless streets of houses that all looked the same. Green lawn after green lawn. White picket fence after white picket fence.

"OK, we just turn onto this street here and..." Dad took a wide left turn, onto a street with only one house. It had to be ours, it was so amazingly landscaped, it looked like it came from a fairytale. It didn't belong in this American suburban neighborhood, it belonged in a faraway, magical please. Italy or England would have been a nice fit, in the world of castles and dragons and motes and knights.

It was enormous. The size of two of our old house. It was sided with rough, multi-color brown ones ones. A huge green lawn stretched out in front of us and the driveway was made up of red bricks.

"Oh, my." Mom whispered. Dad sighed happily. Jacob's eyes looked like they were about to fall out of his head. I opened the car door and stepped out into the warm summer air. Mom and Dad both stepped out, wearing gloves, hats and peacoats. I then understood why we had a whole street to ourselves. There weren't as many rainy days in Massachussetts as there were in Washington. We would have to be more careful, even with my discreet glow. Jake came up behind me, putting his hand on the small of my back.

A gesture that should have made me feel uncomfortable and awkward and wrong - considering that Jacob used to change my diapers, chase me around in a tutu and was my best friend from the beginning - made me feel like it was the right thing, like it was natural and meant-to-be.

"Hey, guys!" I turned around to see Emmett sitting on the roof of his Jeep while Rose drove slowly toward us.

"What a place! Probably the biggest one yet!" he exclaimed. He lept off of the moving car, landing right in front of us. Rose kept driving until she reached the enormous ten care garage.

"Carlisle and Esme just called, they said they went to get to know the neighborhood - we've never lived in this part of the country, Ness - and try to find a birthday present for - shit, no one."

Before I could ask any questions, I was hauled onto Jacob's back.  
"Jake, what are you doing?" my voice shooting through three octaves. He took me by surprise. He didn't say anything, he only started running towards the house.

"I have something to tell you, Ness."

He set me down on my feet, and took my hand. We walked slowly, towards the back of the house. He stopped me under an enormous willow tree. Its long, feathery branches surrounded us like a shelter. Jake let go of my hand, looking in my eyes. His face was the most serious I'd seen it in my life, a furrowing brow replaced his usual goofy expression and smile.  
"Ness, I know these past couple of months have been... confusing for you. And since the day you were born, I've been waiting to tell you something. Your sixteenth birthday is tommorow, and I think it's finally time."

He stopped, probably letting me have time to think. What could all of this mean? A secret he'd been keeping from me since birth? I didn't say anything. He kept his eyes locked on mine.

"Um, I was going to save this for tommorow, but I can't. You need to know, right now."


	3. Dawning Realizations

I took a deep, slow breath. Jake's lips parted into a huge, shockingly white grin.

"Ness," he laughed "You don't have to look so nervous. I'm not going to bite you." I smiled at that, thinking to myself how ironic that sounded coming from a werewolf, who was best friends with vampires.

"Jake, what's going on?"  
"Renesmee... Nessie, from the first time I laid eyes on you, when you were just a little pink thing in Rosalie's arms, I've been drawn to you. Never in a romantic way, never like that. The reasoning for this is an old Quileute legend. It's called imprinting. The only thing I can think to compare it to would be... soul-mates. But, once you find that one person that you have imprinted on, it's impossible to break that bond. Have you ever wondored why I've never left you a single day of your life? When you were a baby - which didn't really last very long - I lived for your smile. When you were a small child, I lived for your laugh. When you grew into a beautiful little lady, I lived to protect you. And now, that you're a young woman, I live to make you happy and be anything that you want me to be. I love you, Renesmee. More than anything."  
My mind couldn't process what he'd said at first. Then, it all came screaming at me with crushing force. This was why I couldn't figure out or place the look in Jacob's eyes when he would look at me in these past few months. This was why I didn't know why my heart lept out of my chest everytime I saw him. This was why when I was close to him, everything felt right.

"Ness, I won't force you into anything. I know this is a lot to take in, and if being with me isn't what you want, then I will step down and I won't ever bother you again. If you want to keep things the way they are, then I'm fine with that too."  
When he saw that I hadn't changed my expression or hadn't said anything, he bowed his head, and turned to walk away. It was like he was turning to walk away with my heart.  
"Jake!" I cried. He stopped, turning his head slightly. And then, I broke into a run and threw myself in his arms, wrapping my legs around his wide waist.  
"Nessie..." he sighed, he caressed my face with his big hand. He was smiling and laughing quietly. How long had he been planning for this moment?  
"Jake, I love you, too." I said, tears of pure happiness spilling over.  
He looked down at me, a huge grin spread across his face. Then, his face got serious. I found myself stretching my neck to get on his eye level. I didn't know if anyone was watching, and honestly, I couldn't care less. I crushed my lips to his, and he didn't hesitate. His lips moved with mine, and in that moment, I realized I had everything. Everything I could possibly have, and more. I had never done anything to deserve any of this, and yet it was all being handed to me.

I twisted my fingers through his short, spiky hair. I could feel his hands on my back, crushing me closer to his blazing hot chest. I squeezed my legs tighter around him. He pulled away, his smile breaking the kiss.  
"Renesmee..." he half-sighed and half-laughed. I turned my head to see what had rudely interupted one of the best moments of my life. My parents, accompanied by my entire family were all on the back porch of the house. They were all laughing, aswell. It looked like Esme had been crying her tearless cry.

"Eavesdropping, much?" I called.  
"Ah, come on, Ness! It's not like you two were-"  
"EMMETT! Let's not go there, please!" Dad cut in.  
"Alright, guys. Leave them alone." Mom chimed in, and she was hurrying everyone in the house. No doubt, they'd be watching from the enormous wall of glass that overlooked the sprawling backyard.  
"I love you." he said simply. He set me on my feet, keeping his strong warm arm around my waist. He led me back over to the shelter of the willow tree. We sat down on the cool grass, never letting go of one another,  
"So, it doesn't feel ... wierd? Going from best friends, to... whatever this is?" I asked, almost hesitantly. Did I just make things even more wierd?  
"No, not at all." he said, still smiling. "It's not for you, is it?"  
"No, it feels... right. Like this is how things should be."

He leaned in again, looking as if he couldn't help himself. And, that was probably the case. He'd been holding all of this in for so long. I then realized that although I was at the development level and the size of a sixteen year old years ago, he would probably want to wait until I was officially sixteen years old, the same age as he was.  
This kiss was less fierce, but came at me with the same head-spinning effect as the last one. It was filled with the pure sweetness of this new-found love. When Jacob pulled away, I found myself trying to make it last just another second longer.

Like he did so many times before in the last fifteen minutes, he said my name and laughed. We laid down in the grass and counted the clouds that drifted by through the opening in the branches above. We talked for hours, and stayed underneath the tree until the clear blue sky turned deep indigo, the stars sparkling, as if they knew that we were here.


	4. I'm A Lucky Man

My eyes snapped open. Where exactly was I? I rubbed my eyes and looked around, scanning for something familiar. It wasn't until I saw that there were boxes scattered every which way that I realized I must have been in my new room. Alice hadn't attacked those yet? I had never even seen this room before this moment, let alone the rest of the house. It would make sense why everything looked, felt and smelled so unfamiliar. Why couldn't I remember going to sleep?

The previous day's events hit me like a ton of bricks. Everything came rushing back, every sweet and cherished memory. Jacob. I reached behind me, thinking he might be there, but then again, I didn't remember him coming up with me, let alone coming up here myself. He must have carried me up here after I fell asleep outside. My searching came up empty, so I slid my feet into my slippers that were placed at the foot of my bed by someone else, tied my hair back in a ponytail, and opened my bedroom door.  
It was only then that I realized that I was inside a mansion and had absolutely no idea where anything in this enormous house was. I scanned up and down the hallway, not seeing the trace of a staircase. Wait - was the kitchen even downstairs? Knowing I couldn't figure this all out by myself, I decided that I would call my Dad.  
"Dad?" I said, quiet as a breath. He was at my side in a quarter of a second.  
"Lost?" he chuckled.  
"Um, a little." I admitted embarassingly. I climbed on his back and we were downstairs in no time at all.

He set me down in a room that looked almost exactly like our last house's living room. I then realized that the whole back side of this house, too, was made up of an entire wall of glass. Everything in this house was differing shades of white. Although the furniture was all brand new, the house had the same feel to it. Mom was in the kitchen, speaking with Esme. Rose and Emmett were on the couch, hand in hand. Alice was sitting at the kitchen table with that all-too familiar blank look on her face, Jasper sitting next to her, watching her. I gave the room around me another quick scan. Where was he?  
"Upstairs in his room, Ness." Dad answered my silent question. Man, that got annoying.

"Where's his room? And would you mind atleast _trying_ to stay out of my head?"  
"Oh, yeah. Hold on. I'll bring you up, you'll have a tour later."  
I scrambled on to his back once again, and before I could even try to memorize the blur of white that fell behind me, we were standing in front of another door. And, Dad was gone. Could I just open the door and go right in? What if he was tired and didn't want to waken up? I decided I'd take my chances, I actually missed him. I twisted the doorknob, and the door opened quietly, spilling a pool of light into the darkened room. He was snoring, a giant mountain of blankets on his king-sized bed. I crept over to his side, and crawled in next to him, snuggling closer.  
"Good morning," I breathed. He sighed, stretched, and soon his big warm arms were cradled around me.  
"Morning," he whispered happily, "Quite the place, eh? Can't believe Mother Hen did all of this for me."

In my hurry to be with him, I hadn't noticed his room. It was absolutely beautiful. The walls were painted black and white, each wall a different color. His bedframe was black wood, and there was an enormous black armoire set against a white wall. On another wall, there was a Quileute mural of a pack of wolves, all matched the colors of Jacob's brothers. This room was all Jacob.  
"Yeah, it's beautiful," I said jokingly "Nice to see who the favorite is around here, my room isn't even finished yet."  
I nestled my face into his warm chest. He rested his cheek on the top of my head. He inhaled deeply, smelling my hair.  
"Man, Ness. Never thought it would all turn out like this," he chuckled "I'm a lucky man."  
"No, the lucky one would be me." I said. He gave me that look that said "Ha, yeah right."  
"Oh, yeah. Happy birthday, Ness."  
Did I honestly forget my own birthday? I'd been officially sixteen years old for about eleven hours without even realizing it. Jacob was looking at me with a funny expression on his face, confused. It turned into a grin that spread from ear to ear.  
"Renesmee, did you forget your birthday?" he chuckled.

"Um...yeah." I admitted. He started laughing, hysterically. His booming laugh echoed from the walls. It shook through my body as he held me close.  
"You know I love ya, right? My silly girl..." he said, shaking his head. He gently pressed his warm lips to mine.  
"Should get up soon, though. You know how Alice gets for these types of things. She's got this big sweet sixteen planned..." he trailed off. Even if Jake had been with my family for sixteen years now, I could tell that he still wasn't used to our insane amount of money. I, on the other hand, was completely used to it. It's not like we steal the money, we work hard for it. It's there, why not spend it? That was my way of thinking, and Alice never turned down the advantage. I could only imagine what she had planned for tonight...

Chapter 5


End file.
